


A normal world

by dana3400



Series: Normal World [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Two pining idiots in a world without villain and heroes start fake dating to prove a point.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Drakepad - Relationship, Jim Starling (Disney)/Original Character(s), Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s), Negallus
Series: Normal World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784881
Kudos: 16





	1. PTA Meeting

Jim Starling hated Drake Mallard and his daughter. Of course, he tries to avoid the two at all cost, however, there was one place he couldn't avoid Mr.Mallard- The PTA meetings at Lyn's school. Every time they encounter each other there, a fistfight breaks out, and Miss. Beakley, the homeroom teacher would have to break them up. Jim became used the fist-fights between him and Mr.Mallard, in fact, he could count up to the very moment where they'll start fighting which was usually after an argument or two about which one of there daughters was better. After all, both of their girls were top of the class, It was only natural they fought, even so, Jim also honest to god, couldn't stand that egoistic ass acting like he was the next coming to Jesus fucking Christ. Jim knew he was better than him in every way possible and didn't need to prove it, however, that quickly changed during one particular PTA meeting. The meeting started like any other with the teachers talking about the kid's grades and behavior to the parents though the discussion slowly became more personal with several parents talking about stuff that going on at home, Jim mostly toned out the personal discussion until Drake said something that made him confuse as hell.

"Me and Launchpad are getting married in a couple of months," Drake announced standing from his seat, the rest of parents clapped for Drake while Jim just sat there bewildered, he thought the two were merely pals, not lovers- god the thought it made him gag but also jealous, why did the biggest asshole in the universe was getting married before him? It wasn't fair- this was normally the point where Jim would start to throw hands with Drake, however, his mind was to focus on finding a way to show up Drake for the next meeting, then it hit him- Axel, Axel was the shopkeeper down the street from his house who sold those little 'magic' kits along with other 'magical' items, of course, all the so-called magic was fake but Axel always made it seem so real after all, the man loves the idea of magic especially the type raging raising the dead from underneath which was why he'll have the occasional fake skull laying at his front desk. Axel was a close friend of his, actually, his only friend since he was only one besides his daughter that would put up with his grumpiness and spite. Now that he thinks about It, he and Axel would be a way better couple and Drake and Launchpad which gives him an idea, He and Axel could pretend to date to prove they were better than both of them combined. With that idea in mind, the meeting came to a close with the parents filing out of the door.

"Remember, Tomorrow, same time, same place. Don't miss it, this one is very important." Beakely stated, watching the parents leave the room, however, when Jim tries to leave the teacher stopped him. "I see you didn't get into a fight with Mr.Mallard this time."

Jim backed away slightly, he always respected Miss. Beakely, after all the woman as tougher than stone, she was the type of person to bring a fist to a tank fight and win without a single scar, overall only an utter idiot would dare mess her with her, and Jim wasn't planning to be that idiot

. 

"Oh, I just wanted to be the bigger man this time around, now if you excuse me I need to go home" Jim claimed, trying to squeak by Beakely, of course, It was no use the woman was a giant, completely blocking the exit.

"Is that so? in that case why don't you do that more often instead of landing a punch ball on Mr.Mallard's head?"

"It's a crime to change?"

"When it's out of nowhere yes."

"What are you a spy?"

Miss Beakely rolled her eyes at Jim, Clearly not believing a single word he said. "Don't be ridiculous, Principal McDuck won't hire a government agent to over-watch a bunch of kids."

"In that case let me leav-" Jim somehow managed to squeak past Beakley, almost falling to ground when popped out on the other side, still, he retains his balance and start heading towards the exit while Beakely was still watching him with an ' I don't trust you at all' look.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took four minutes for Jim to arrive at Axel's 'magic' shop. The store was the same as always, except for a view extra fake bone hanging along the window sill. Jim entered the shop and immediately spotted Axel who was restocking some empty shelves while muttering to himself as usual.

"Hey Axel, I need your help with somethin' !" Jim shouted marching over to the shopkeeper.

"Oh Hi, Jim, what do you need?" 

"That Asshole is gettin' married and I need to show him up."

Axel knew exactly who he was talking about, the said asshole was Drake Mallard the man who stole Jim's acting career by getting him fired for committing tax fraud. Jim's acting career was everything to him and Drake ruined it by being the 'hero' and revealing the truth about his unpaid taxes.

"I'm afraid that doesn't quite answer my question-"

"I need you to pretend to date me."

Axel fell quiet, shocked by the man's request, never once his life he thought Jim would ask him on date nonetheless or a fake one, he must be dreaming- there was no way the man he pined for, for years was asking him to pretend to date him, he pinched himself thinking he would just wake up in bed at any moment but no-this was real and he was speechless.

"Come on Axel, we need to prove to Drake that we are better than him and Launchpad."

Axel took a long deep breath, he knew this won't end well for him or his heart but he supposed if it made Jim happy he'll do it. "Okay I'm in."

"Great, we will show those assholes they are no better than a piece of trash." Jim turned around and starts to leave. "I'll pick you up for the meeting, we are going to make them all look like idiots by the end of this." Jim exited the store and disappeared into his car leaving Axel to process about what the fuck just happened. 


	2. The feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins

Axel wondered if yesterday actually happened or if it was just some sort wild fever dream. Yes, it was like Jim to something like this, still, none it felt real as if he was no longer in the real world but instead a crazy sitcom episode titled "the fake date." yet, Axel was kinda glad to spend more time with his crash even if was all fake, after all, It was only just for one day right? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car horn and Jim saying something along the lines of "Mallard the fuck-boy is going down!"

Axel rolled his eyes smiling, leaving his shop, he saw Jim in his crappy old sports car. Axel entered the car, still, a bit confused by the whole fake dating thing but happy to help Jim with his daily 'Let's be better than Drake' shenanigans. Jim pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road.

"Alright the plan is simple, all we have to do brag on and on about our perfect lives in front of Drake's smug face," Jim explained adjusting the visor to keep the shining sun away from his face. "And if that asshole doesn't believe then we'll keep pretending until he out-rights admits in front of the whole meeting that we are better."

Axel found himself regretting thinking this would only last one day, this like the prank war all over again, however, this time Axel risked getting his feeling exposed instead of his store getting egged, even so, he was used to hiding his feeling for Jim every day of his life, what was a couple of days compared to a whole lifetime of pining.

"Oh we will make him admit, perhaps in front of the all-school if we can," Axel replied watching the clouds pass by in the sky. Eventually, they arrived at the school, Jim opened the door for Axel, signaling it was time to start the fake date. Axel got into character fast, taking Jim's hand while closing the car door behind him, the two head inside the school, Axel finding very hard not to start blushing, after all, he was holding hands with his crush in front of a bunch strangers. Apart of him wanted to just crawl into a corner and die, however, Jim seemed happy and that all that matter right now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim had this odd feeling in this stomach that was growing every moment he held Axel's hand, he had no idea what it was but he tried his best to bury it, he couldn't show any weakness in front Mallard, he must prove they were superior to them in every way imaginable. Jim and Axel entered the PTA meeting room along with the rest of the parents, they all took their seats with Axel sitting right next to Jim. The room was silent beside some mutters and whispers in between the parents. Finally Miss. Beakley spoke up.

"I see Jim brought a friend this time around."

"Boyfriend actually." Axel 'corrected' folding his hands in his lap. Wide eyes fulled the room along with more mutters and whispers that range from "I knew they had a thing for each other." to "I don't believe it." (the last whispered was from Drake of course) However, both the whispers and muttering stopped when Miss. Beakley spoke again

. 

"In that case, you can bring him along for the one week gala, were having to celebrate the five hundred victory against the Sharks."

Jim and Axel give each other a quick "Did you know about this?" look before turning back to Beakley. Axel had no idea what to say so he let Jim answer.

"Of course, I'm bringing him along after all we are the cutest couple here." He gave Drake a nasty glare, hoping for a reaction, however, Drake just ignore him obviously not believing the two were really dating. Jim growled at Drake, clearly, he and Axel had to go to the gala even if he was sure it would only make that from earlier feeling worse. Finally, the meeting started with Miss. Beakely explaining all the details of the Gala from what Jim paid attention to, the Gala will be held in an old hotel across town where they would also eat and sleep at. Each day would be a different activity for both the parents and the kids until the last day where would have one last dance before heading home. Jim already had a plan to prove to Drake they were for real, ignoring the fact, that feeling deep in his stomach wasn't just a bellyache but something more that Jim merely couldn't understand right now, all he knew that Drake and Launchpad were going down once and for all.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has no idea what love is

The first day of the gala came like a flash with Jim driving Axel and Lyn to the hotel, they were still in there normal clothing with there fancy and extra clothes in the trunk. Lyn was fully aware of Axel's crush for Jim, the shopkeeper has spilled the beans during one visit to the store which made sense, Axel was the worst with keeping secrets due to his talkative nature, honestly, it was a miracle her dad hasn't found out yet. Of course, her dad tends to be a dumbass from time to time, after all, the man was obsessed with one-upping Mr.Mallard, him fake dating Axel was just the tip of the ice-burg of the shit he pulled over the years with the most memorable one being the four-year prank war that involved the major of there neighborhood watching the Drake and Jim pull over-the-top pranks on each other every single day and for a while, it became the norm with the neighbors spreading rumors about who will prank who first and placing bets on who will back out first. It was the weirdest yet most exciting time, heck even a few of the said neighbors joined in the madness. Of course, the war ended without a clear winner since both sides run out stuff to use for the pranks and things went to normal as they always do with Jim just going back to throwing insults at Drake. Still, that was the peak of Jim's spite, and one of the many reasons Mr.Mallard has started ignoring him lately. 

"Okay Brat and Axel-change as fast as you change before the assholes arrive," Jim ordered pulling into the hotel parking lot. Axel was the first one to get out followed by Lyn than Jim. Jim went to the back of the car, popping open the trunk, he starts throwing clothing at Axel and Lyn. Axel caught the clothing however, lyn won't so lucky being a small girl, the clothing knocks her over. Axel seeing the poor girl on the ground, quickly grab the clothing from Lyn and help her back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked dusting off Lyn's sweater. 

"Yes, Mister Gallus."

"Lyn, I told you before- just call me Axel- now let's change our clothing." Axel held Lyn's hand and walks over to the hotel entrance. "Jim were heading inside" Axel pushed the hotel door open while turning his head to Jim.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry before Mallard comes."

Axel nodded his head and disappear into the hotel with Lyn, meanwhile Jim was still looking for his own clothing in the trunk

. 

"Come on where it's-" he muttered throwing more shit out the trunk, as he searches he hear some more cars pull up into the parking lot.

"Mr.Starling?" peep a deep voice from behind him, Jim growled and spun to face the school's should-be-dead vice-principal Duckworth. "Shouldn't you be heading inside?"

"Do you think it's my fault! I can't find my damm clothes!" 

"Don't worry, Miss. Beakley the spy will make you a new pair."

"Excuse me?" yelled Miss. Beakely who just got out her car. 

"I'm telling him the truth and the truth is your a spy." teased Duckworth smugly

"For the last time stop telling everyone that!"

"Why I rather not tell a lie ."

"Duckworth, I swear to god-"

"Oops, look at the time, I must help the rest of the kids inside." Duckworth stroll away from Jim and headed to a large group of children getting off a school bus.

"You don't even have a watch!" yelled Beakely running after Duckworth. Leaving Jim once more confused as hell, on the bright side, he finally pulls out his old tuxedo from his high school prom. 'God that was ages ago' Jim thought, closing the trunk and heading inside the hotel to change.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim could tell that hotel was cheap which no surprise, every school organized event wasted very little money thanks to Principal McDuck who was the most stingy Principal in the whole school system. Still, it was way better than his own house which was dubbed the 'sewers' by his' all so lovely' neighbors. As Jim scan the hotel for a place to change he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he turns around to the stairwell and that unknown feeling came back to hit him hard like a train. Axel was wearing a very nice yellow tuxedo which put Jim's own tux to shame, yet for once in his fucking life he wasn't jealous -no the unknowing feeling was something else-that Jim just couldn't pinpoint yet It made him blush hard. 

"Jim are you okay?" asked Axel noticing the blushing on his beak as he made his way down to Jim.

"Of course, I'm okay, it was just hot outside," Jim replied slapping himself in the face which allowed the blush to fade away. 

"Well, Alright, Lyn is still changing, in the meantime- I'm going to ask when the first activity is going to start." Axel pass Jim and went back outside, while Jim merely stood there staring at him like a complete idiot.

"What the fuck just happened," Jim whispered to himself climbing up the stairs still somehow not figuring out the burning feeling his stomach. He needed to splash some water on his face or something because his mind was refusing to work the way he wanted- he should be thinking about destroying Drake-not staring at his friend for god- know how long. He arrived on the next floor where he saw Lyn poking her head out a door.

"Lyn is there a bathroom in there?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good, move." Lyn did as her dad ordered and move out the way for her father who walking inside the bathroom, closing and locking the door. She listened as her dad thew water on the face grumbling something about finally betting Mr.Mallard. Lyn didn't find it odd and just waited for her dad to finished, however, she did wonder how long until her dad finally finds out about Mr.Gallus feelings for him, after all, they would be sleeping the same bed for a whole week together, It couldn't be that hard. 


	4. The First Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight, Fight!

By the time Axel returned to the room, Lyn has changed her sweater for a pink fluffy dress with two bows messily tied in her hair.

"Oh, Lyn dear let me help you with those bows." Axel gently untied the bows to Lyn's dismay, she was still not used to Axel being so loving to her, Yes now she knows Axel didn't see her object as she once thought, even so, It would take a good while for her to get used to this affection. "And done." Axel retied the bow in her hair. "Now where's Jim-"

Axel was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening, there in the doorway stood Jim wearing his old school tux, Axel mind went blank seeing Jim in that tux, and his crush for him only became bigger.

"You-you look good." Axel stuttered, his heart betting out his chest.

"Way better than Drake-pussy boy."

"Of course." Axel took Jim by hand, his mind still banker than a piece of paper beside the many 'interesting' thoughts about his friend running through his head. Of course, they didn't last long as his mind ( very) reluctantly back went to the activity for today. "Anyway, the parents are supposed to down to the main ballroom to befriend the other parents while the kids go walk a trail with Mr. Duckworth."

"Isn't Mister. Duckworth dead?" chimed in Lyn, looking genuinely confused.

"Sadly no, either that or I met his fucking ghost in the parking lot."

"You never know, he did go missing for a whole year," added Axel with glee as he left the room with Jim and Lyn. "After all, we don't quite know rather or not ghosts are real."

Axel went on and on about the paranormal and the afterlife and Jim found himself listening to every word-than that goddam feeling came back him, as they gradually made their way to ballroom while Lyn went of with Duckworth and the rest of the kids to walk the said trail. Jim being the idiot he was still had no clue what this feeling was, even so, it was getting worse by the minute and he needed to fix it but how?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ballroom was full of parents talking about the local gossip and old memories including Drake and Launchpad who were talking about the great prank war to Tyrian and Indigo who recently moved to Duckdrug a few months ago and had no idea of the infamous prank war.

"I was stuck in that toilet for four days. Lucky there was some food and water nearby and Drake helped me out" explained Launchpad taking a sip of his drink. 

"And that how you two start dating?" asked Tyrian with a small chuckled. 

"Yeah- I know it odd but you know once a great actor said-" Before Drake could start being a nerd, Jim set in-between the two couples with Axel by his side.

"You know you're not special Mallard, I and Axel also started dating during the prank war as well." Jim declared wrapping his arm around Axel.

"

Didn't I put a restraining order on you?" questioned Drake crossing his arms.

"It's only five feet, Mallard." 

"And you're breaking that five feet right now."

"It won't be the only thing I fucking break if you don't shut your mouth."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should." Without a warning, Jin tackled Drake into the table, spilling all the drinks and food to the floor. Everyone except Launchpad and Axel backed away from the fight. 

"Drake!" yelled launchpad pushing Jim away from his future-husband and onto the floor. Axel's eye widened in horror seeing his crush being push onto the cold floor, he runs to Jim's side, helping the former actor back up.

"Jim are you okay?" Axel cried, checking to see if he had any injuries, Jim did have a few bruises here and there but other than that he was fine. 

Jim opened his eyes, seeing Axel face that feeling crawl back him like the cockroach It's, and despite trying to push that feeling way down, he found himself smiling at Axel like a fucking dork.

"Yeah." Jim's smile faded away, however, when he saw launchpad and Drake starting to leave the ballroom together hand in hand. "Who do those assholes think they are."

"I'm not sure but we need to treat those bruises before you get into another fight." pointed out Axel, guiding Jim out of the ballroom before Miss. Beakley comes to scold him. "I think I put the medkit under the bed." Axel leads Jim up the stairs and back to there room, Lyn wasn't there since both activities were supposed to be an hour-long and it only took Jim four minutes to get into a fight with Drake. Axel pulls the medkit under the bed while Jim sat on the bed still grumpy from the fight. 

"If that big nitwit didn't get in the way I would have won," grunted Jim angrily as Axel opens the medkit and takes out an ice pack. 

"I know you would but at last, the nitwit got in the way." Axel place the ice pack on one the bigger buries near his eyes.

"That is so fucking cold." 

"Shh-I know it's only ten minutes." 

"For all the buries- great." 

"That gives us time to plan our next attack on Mallard."

Jim grin, he likes Axel's thinking this would be a perfect time to scheme while those fools going around making 'friends' and 'networking'. "Did you happened to bring one of your magic kits?"

"Never leave home without one." Axel using his free arm pull out the magic kit from under the bed.

"Great, I got a plan." 

The two spend the rest of the day planning their next 'attack' with Mallard, they only stop when they noticed the sun was down and Lyn was finally back from hiking the trail.

"Welcome back Lyn, did you have fun hicking?" questioned Axel watching the girl approach them.

"Yes Sir, but I was wondering sir if I would perhaps stay the night over at another room. A few girls invited to what is called a sleepover." request Lyn shyly.

"And who are these girls?" asked Jim who finally recovered from his bruises. 

"Violet, Webby, Lena, and Gosalyn."

"Hmm, I don't know - the last one is Mallard's Brat"

"Come on Jim, let the girl go-plus we could learn more about Mallard's plans for the eventual wedding which we would, of course, ruined."

"Hmm-fine but be but back here before the sun rises or your grounded." 

At that moment, Lyn felt like she had two parents instead of one with Jim being the grumpy distance parent and Axel being the ray of sunshine parent that constantly dotes over her and while she still didn't use to it, she was happy Axel convinced Jim to let her to the sleepover.

"I will dad." Lyn opened the door to leave. "And thank you Axel" Lyn close the door behind her and run off to reunite with her new friends 

"Axel?" Jim turned to the shopkeeper while rising his eyebrows, never once in his life, he heard Lyn call him by his first name.

"I think she likes me now."

"Only because you convinced her to let her go."

"Still, shall we rest for them tonight?"

"One problem, there's only one motherfucking bed for us."

"Oh, Uhm- I'm sure we can tough it out." Axel sipped in into the bed, trying to bury his growing blush under the sheets. Jim sigh but joined Axel, nonetheless, despite that feeling growing bigger like a parasite, he just ignored like he did the many times before and try to fall asleep 


	5. Sleepover Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GHOOSTSSSS And Bonding

Axel stir awake, he could hear Jim's snoring that echoes across the room, Axel smile lovely at the sleeping duck, dreaming about the day they could be a real couple than he noticed that Lyn wasn't back yet, not wanting to lose a possible bond with the girl, Axel sild out the bed quietly and head into the hotel halls to find Lyn. Axel knew this won't take very long there were only around 20 rooms in the hotel and they were all on the same floor as his. Axel starts his search for Lyn before Jim awakes, nodding one the first door that was across the hall, the turn open, however, it wasn't Lyn but Boyd 

"Hi, I'm Boyd, A totally real boy !" Boyd exclaimed reaching his hand out for a handshake that Axel accepted. "What do you need?"

"Do you know where the girls are staying over?"

"Last room to your left is there anything else I can help you with?"

No, I'm good now run along to your parents."

"Oh, I'm actually being babysat by Mr. Gearloose and Mr. Crackshell for the week."

"Well that's nice, however, I need to leave." Axel starts to walk away. "It was nice talking to you." he waves to Boyd who waves back as he heads to the last room to the left. Axel knocks on the door but this time nobody answered, so Axel check if the door was locked and It wasn't, he slowly creaked open the door and saw a mess of papers all over the floor and the kids (including the boys ) sleeping either on the said floor or bed. "What the heck happened here." Axel keeps his voice low, picking one of the papers that simply said: "Is Duckworth dead?". Axel didn't think that kids would take this so seriously, even so, he starts picking the rest of the papers as he made his way to Lyn who was sleeping soundly on the bed, Axel place the pile of papers on the nightstand. He didn't know rather to nudge her awake, pick her up or just wait for her awake up herself, however, he was in somewhat of a hurry to take her back before Jim woke up, thus in the end, he picks up the Lyn, carrying her with both hands. Axel left the room, closing the door on his way out. While heading to their room, Lyn woke up.

"Axel?"

"Shh-Jim is still asleep."

"So are we going to keep this in-between us?"

"I mean you did lie about only the girls being there."

"I never say it was only the girls, I just told you some of the names."

"Fair, I suppose this can be our little secret."

"

Good, Dad would kill the boys if they got anywhere near me, he doesn't like the idea of his little girl being taking away by some random guy."

"Your dad is kinda the same around me, he hisses at my friends and dates, I can't blame him though, I'm his only friend."

"Wait you have other friends besides my dad?"

"Sure, I don't see them as often as your dad but were still on good terms."

"And what about your parents?"

"Vist them every holiday or so."

"Are you sure, my dad didn't pay you to become his friend?"

"What no, I just..really like your dad."

"It just how are so nice? It doesn't seem honest to me."

"You can blame my parents on that one." Axel reopens the door to there room, he sat Lyn on the bed. "They rise me like this but I'm not always nice, I got a bit of anger issue you see- it mostly when people break my wares or egged the store."

"I remember dad making be crawl through an air vent to dump a pile of mud on Drake's face. During the Great Prank War, I mean."

"A lot of weird stuff happened in that prank war, but that doesn't matter right now, tell what did you and your new friends talk about that sleepover?"

"They aren't my friends, I just met them and we mostly discuss rather or not Mr.Duckworth was a ghost." 

"All because he went missing for a year?"

"That and the accident that happened on the trail."

"The accident?"

"While walking the trail- a bear attack Mr.Duckworth. Lucky Huey-one of the boys- managed to lure it off with some extra food- but." Lyn paused for a second-looking back in front as if she was being watched. "There was no way Mr.Duckworth could have survived that attack, yet he did, In fact, he didn't have even a scar. "

"That is odd." Axel sat by Lyn, while he doubted something as big as big attack them- he knew that something big must have happened off the trail for kids to make so many papers about the vice principal state of being. "Perhaps he is a ghost, however, what kind of ghost?" Axel reached under the bed and pull out a dusty book. "Maybe the answers lay in this ancient book of the paranormal."

"How much stuff did you bring on this trip?"

"I have no idea!" Axel dusted off the book and handed it to Lyn. "But be careful little one for there are many dangers in the afterlife."

" What the fuck are are two talking about?" Jim's voice peeps in, Axel and Lyn turn to Jim who sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes

". 

" Oh just some old folk tales, right Lyn?" 

" Yep, I mean we are going to old church rumored to be hunted." agreed Lyn tucking the book under her arm. 

" 

" Whatever- going back to sleep-wake me up when It time to get back at Mallard," grumbled Jim throwing the blankets over his head.

" 

"Axel and Lyn gave each other a small knowing smile as Jim went to sleep. Lyn jump of the bed and rush over to the door. 

" 

"Have fun." Axel whispered watching Lyn leave the room to hang out her 'totally not friends'. He felt proud of himself, he and Lyn were slowly bonding with each other, even if that bond was keeping small secrets for her dad, still, Axel was happy getting along with Lyn, yes he still worries about the girl's safety but way less than he uses too, after all, that girl was tough and could handle most problems on her own, Axel didn't need to worry, even so, he did fear about the new activity: Pool Volleyball. 


	6. Pool Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two days in and this sh*t happens

Axel fears Pool Volleyball for two reasons: one seeing his crush shirtless and two: he couldn't fucking swim for the life of him. Every time he tries swimming he sinks to the bottom like a rock. Yet there he was standing at the edge of the pool waiting for Jim to get change. He scans the area, Ferthy the school's bio teacher was acting as a lifeguard along with Gladstone the English Teacher, while Ferthy was usually quiet laid-back, he did do his job by making sure no of the shorter parents drown in the pool, however, Gladstone wasn't even waking just resting by the pool acting as if this was just vacation instead of a school trip. Now, Axel thinks about this is the first time anyone has seen Gladstone who always places some random sub to teach his kids, oddly enough everyone in his class always passes despite the different subs every day. 

"Mr.Gallus are you okay?" peep Fenton, approaching Axel nervously.

" Oh, I was just thinking." Axel lied scratching the back his head.

"Are you sure? You have been looking at the pool for five minutes."

"Yes, yes just a bit nervous."

"Oh, alright -I get It, I tend to get nervous from time to time as well." 

"Sorry, you seemed like a nice guy-but Jim doesn't really like you-so-"

"I understand-Drake doesn't really me either."

"I guess that one thing they can agree on."

Both Axel and Fenton chuckled, Axel actually likes Fenton, yes he was a bit salty he stole Jim's role for the local musical, but overall he seems like a swell guy even If Axel would never say it out loud.

"You know-" Before Fenton could say anything else, he fell over into the pool covering his clothes (He didn't change yet)with water, of course, It was no surprise seeing Jim-that only person that could push him, behind where he once stood

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND." Jim blurted, being the dumbass he was it took him a full minute to realize that he just said that without acting, allowing that feeling to crawl back into his stomach, quickly before It could grow, he jumps into the pool. Axel was caught off guard, surprised that Jim was moving fast in a there fake dating relationship, however, It made sense- they were supposedly dating during the great prank war that lasted four years-It would be odd from them not to call each other corny nicknames and such. Still, Axel didn't know how to follow that up, so he just watches as Jim chases Fenton around the pool. However, the chase quickly ended as the net was placed in-between them by Ferthy.

"Oh sorry guys but the games going to start soon-pick your teams then come back here," Ferthy explained with his usual happy smile. "and remember you need four people on your team!" Ferthy returns to his spot as the lifeguard waving bye to both Jim and Fenton.

"Well- in that case, good luck ." Fenton swims away from Jim, out of the pool, and went to the bathroom to change. 

"Good Luck?! God, I swear I will drown him if he talks to me again." grumbled Jim climbing out of the pool. Axel joins Jim, keep his eyes focused on the ground knowing he would be blushing mess if he saw Jim shirtless up close. 

"You can do that later, for now, we need to find two more members for our team." 

"Got any ideas?"

"Hmm, perhaps Magica?"

"Isn't she the fucking crazy janitor who put food poisoning in the kid's lunches during the prank war?"

"I afraid so but I think her and Beaks are the only ones willing to help us." Axel wasn't wrong- all they have to tell Magica that if they win the game they'll help her with her next scheme and Mark who was a high schooler who does anything to get views for his Duck-Tube channel. 

"Fine-I'll deal with Beaks-Magica is yours."

"Of course, love."

Jim mind stop working hearing Axel call him 'love' his body still move to find Beaks but his mind was no thoughts- head empty along with that no-good feeling and once again he was too much a dumbass to put two and two together and ignored that goddam obvious signs as he searches for Beaks

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the teams were put together, they had to wait in line for there turn to play. 

"I hope we go against Mallard's smug face first," Jim whispered to Axel as the line start to move slower than a snail.

"It would be a good chance to throw the ball right into his face. "

"Yes! Right in front of all of the parents as well!"

"Though- is there any chance you know how deep that pool is?

" Uhm? Oh, I get it you want to make him sink to the bottom of the pool floor!" 

"Yes-that."

"Hmm- I think that red teacher says it ten feet deep-whos know Mallard might drown." Jim rubs his together, smirking at the idea of Mallard finally being out of his way.

"Yeah-he'll be out our-way for good." Axel tries best not to panic yet he knew if anyone might drown it would be him.

Eventually, It was their team turn to play and rather it be luck or some other force in the universe, they were playing against Mallard and Launchpad who were with Della and Penny as their teammates

. 

"Okay everyone line up." called out Fethry, the two team lined on opposite sides of the pool. "Remember this game is all for fun- so don't get too competitive." 

Everyone in that room knew that wasn't going to happen, with Jim spite and Della being Della- playing volleyball was going to quickly turn into a war zone. The player entered the water, with Axel holding to the edge in order not to sink like a sack of potatoes, Mark too busy taking selfies with his new waterproof phone to pay attention to anything or anyone around him, It seems the fate of the game rests in Jim and Magica's hands.

"If I lose this, I'm poisoning the kids food again," muttered Magica getting into position along with Jim. 

Fethry blew into his whistle, starting the game- the volleyball was hit into the air by Della and things went down from there very quickly-the ball went back in front over the net but of course team Drake got the first point thanks to Mark letting the ball fall into the water right next to him.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING." Jim bellowed snatching the phone out of Mark's hand.

"Hey, dude uncool, give it back I was about to reach over ten thousand views." Mark try to get the phone out of Jim's hand, however, Jim threw It deep into the pool which of course, made Mark swim down there to get it. 

"Not bad-for a rat." 'commented' Magica somewhat impressed by Jim. This made Axel a bit jealous and pissed Magica insult his crush- even so, Axel couldn't stay mad at Magica since he always enjoys her company even she throwing insults at anyone close to her. 

Even with Mark somewhat gone, they still lose the first round.

"Well need a new game plan-Axel can you switch with Miss Poison Iye, she claims she does better at the back." Jim points at Magica who was pissed at her new nickname. "And I don't want Beaks anywhere near me."

"Oh-" Axel feared this would happen only in the second round? There was no way he could refuse, he has no good reason to, thus he mentality readies himself to sink to the bottom of the pool. "Sure." Axel held tight to the edge of the pool as he made his way to the front and he was about to let go, the whisper blew and the ball hit his face knocking him deep into the pool, he wasn't unconscious or anything, yet he was still sinking fast- he tries and fails to swim back up. Jim wanted to say he played it cool, that he motioned Fethry to save Axel- that he didn't utterly panic seeing the shopkeeper sink into the pool and immediately swim down there to save his life- no only an idiot would that.....and Jim was that idiot, he pulled Axel out of the pool where he starts coughing uncontrollably, Of course, Fethry promptly call off any other games for the day and sent everyone back to there room while apologizing to those who didn't get to play.

"You scare the shit out of me." Jim admitted assisting the shopkeeper back to there room. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't fucking swim."

"It would gotten in the way of getting back at Mallard ."

"Oh please, I could have taught you how to swim."

"Really?"

"Of course-" A small blush grew face on Jim's face as realized he didn't have any logical reason for teaching Axel how to swim- he just wants to do it, all thank that feeling, quickly he made up a reason in hopes it would get rid of it for a while. "After all, Mallard thinks he such a good friend by letting Della and Penny join his team- Well guess what, I'm teaching you a life skill-something Drake can only do with his brat." 

"Indeed, so when do we start?"

"Tomorrow after the next activity." With that, they returned to there room where they find Lyn reading the book Axel have given here. "Hi, Lyn did have fun at the church?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I don't want to really want to talk about it." 

"Oh okay, well me and Jim are going to change and go to bed- you can go on another sleepover if you like."

"Uhm-okay.." Lyn closed the book, and scurry out the room. Axel found that odd while just a few moments ago they were getting along just fine but now-she was back to her shy ways. Perhaps he should leave her alone for now until she was ready to talk but for now, he and Jim changed and went bed without Jim noticing Lyn's change in behavior- he just thought that brat was just being the brat again and that was it. How wrong would he be. 


	7. swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel learns how to fucking swim

Axel woke up trapped up in Jim's arms, 'oh no' he thought yet, he doesn't move away or stop staring- he just basks at the moment wondering to himself why this didn't happen the other night- however, he quickly threw out that wonder-this was supposed to fake anyway- Jim was just doing this for him to get used to it for the rest of the week, Still, a duck could dream couldn't he, however, unknow to Axel, Jim was merely pretending to be asleep, he has woke up earlier and knew his arms were wrapped around Axel, even so, he didn't unwrap his arms thanks to that goddam feeling that was slowly taking over his dam body heck, he found himself smiling at the sleeping shopkeeper again- why was he doing as these dumb things- he just didn't understand, either way, he knew Axel was awake and hope he'll take care of the wrapped in arms problem which he didn't, the two remind like this for a solid ten minutes, they were 'saved' by Lyn who exited the bathroom and saw to two in this state, making both of the men panic and fall on the floor. Lyn didn't say anything, she just left the room supposedly for another kid activity. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third parent activity was the first successful activity for the parents since this time they were watched by the hotel security guard: Falcon Graves who took none of Drake's or Jim's nonsense and put the two rivals in different rooms, of course, that didn't stop Jim from throwing popsicle sticks (there were building popsicle beam bridges for the kiddos) at the other room, even so, he grew bored quickly since Drake wasn't fulling his endless spite and he runs out of popsicles. 

He sat next to Axel who still wasn't over to whole the bed incident and the fact that in a few minutes they would be swimming together - he tries to get his mind off of it by eavesdropping on Penny and Della.

"Yeah the prank war was crazy but you know I got to hang out with my boys and shoot fireworks at Glomgold's house!" Della explained gluing another popsicle stick onto her bridge.

"Wow back at home, we didn't prank wars. Mayor Lunaris was too busy trying to make his city better than the others."

"Oh yeah that jerk, good thing he got thrown in jail for tax fraud."

Axel stopped listening after that, however, he did find weird that both Jim and this Lunaris guy commit tax fraud-was that a common thing in their city- he did hear a few rumors at the store that tax fraud was the most common crime in the city, he would have to do more research but for now, he went back to building his bridge.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim has kept his word, taking Axel to the pool as soon the activity ended, he had to break the lock since the pool was supposed to be used for one day yet, despite this, the pool was still full of water.

Jim threw off his shirt, sending Axel into panic as he realizes that they probably were going to be very close together while shirtless, yet he managed to hide his blush as he throws off his jacket and shirt.

Jim sild into the pool, motioning Axel to get in as well, Axel was still internally panicking but still got in the pool, with Jim placing his arm under his shoulder to keep him afloat. 

"Kick your feet, no very fast or you'll fucking sink faster than Drake's IQ-"

Axel did as Jim ordered, slowly kicking his feet under the nonexistence waves. After all, he needs to force himself not to think about the shirtless Jim right next to him. 

"Now move your arms like this-same fucking speed." Jim moved his free arm in a circular motion and Axel copied him while his eyes dart back in front between Jim's arm and chest. "And boom that's it, pretty simple really."

"Are you sure?" 

"I'll answer that with a question- do I hate Mallard more than anything in the world?" 

"Of course, there's nobody you hate more."

"Exactly, now I'm going to let you go in a few minutes, so get yourself ready."

Axel took a deep breath, keeping in mind what Starling told him as, Jim slowly pull his arm out from under his shoulder, giving Axel time to mentally and physically prepared. It seems like Jim's min- lesson work, Axel was actually swimming and not sinking-feeling the shopkeeper with relief.

"See that wasn't hard was -?" Jim was stopped by a sudden hug from Axel which fulls him with that unknow feeling that he couldn't for the life of him figure out yet

. 

"Thank you.." 

Jim didn't know what to say-he just awkwardly hug him back due to this feeling that told that he'll regret if he doesn't- then a spiteful thought came into his head 'did Mallard do this to me'. If Jim was a reasonable, logical person he would have labeled the thought 'silly or dumb'. However, Jim was neither of those things he blamed Mallard for this burning feeling inside of him and needed to get back at him for real this time- and the next activity would help him greatly with this for it was Jim's favorite sport-dodgeball, but then he remembers that dodgeball need to has least teams of four in order to play.

"Is that phone boy still down there?" he asked slowly backing away.

"I think so."

"Good I'm going to need him." Jim swims downwards into the water and saw Mark at the bottom of the pool still recording.

"#Water life" Mark shouted taking a selfie as Jim grabs him by the hood and drag him back up to the surface. "Gah, It's the boomer again, #Boomers go boom!"

Jim growled at Mark and took his phone again throwing it at a wall- breaking It.

"NO MY VIEWS!" Cried Mark hopping out of the pool and dashing to the phone while Jim and Axel exited the pool as well. "Oh looks like I gotta get a newer one #NewPhone who this?"

"Are you sure we need him- we could get the other bus driver? he did kinda make him lose the first round of pool volleyball" asked Axel crossing his arms, a bit salty the hug didn't last long.

" Don? No way he doesn't do anything unless it about getting back at the blue kid." Jim throws his shirt back on. " but don't worry we can throw him back down there when we're done with him" Jim head towards the exit with Axel (who also put back on his shirt and jacket) in toe.

"I'm guessing he for the next activity."

"Yes, dodgeball, and there's no way Mallard is winning this one." 


	8. Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War

Axel couldn't believe his luck, he was once again wrapped in Jim's arms- he dearly hoped this would happen the rest of the week- even if it was all based on a lie. Jim eyes slowly open-the first thing he saw was Axel smile- oh fuck- that feeling was back, the thing that he was certain Drake gave him, fortunately, today was the day he'll finally get back at him for today was dodgeball but first things first he needed to find a fast yet subtle way to unwrapped himself way from- and he fell off the bed...good job Jim, truly the master of elegance and grace aren't you? 

"Are you-" Axel got up from the bed and walk over to Jim who was already getting back to his feet. 

"I'm fine, let's just kick Mallard's ass at Dodgeball." Jim turned his face away from Axel, he didn't want that feeling which he now calls 'the Mallard's curse' upon him-anything regrading that false actor was something he hated thus he despises this curse that made his brain stop working around Axel, he needed this curse gone and soon before it starts permanently taking over his body and what a better way than shoving a ball up Drake's ass. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once more the parent group was watched by Falcon Graves who was the only one so far that could control Drake's and Jim's constant bullshit, however, one thing couldn't control was Mark Beaks -no matter what he did-whatever he be kicking him out or literally throwing him out a window- Beaks would always come to cause disorder to an otherwise 'friendly' game of dodgeball, in fact, he been so forced on Beaks he didn't notice the war that was brewing in the gym where they were playing the game and when I mean war, I mean war- at first there were only four balls to keep things considerably peaceful but than Launchpad crush into the storage locker- releasing a storm of balls onto the court turning the gym into a warzone where it was every duck for themselves, yes some made allies to watch there back but Jim knew none of the partnerships would last long-this was war, which was why he and Axel split up- with the shopkeeper dealing with weaker targets such as Fenton and Gryo and Jim figthing the harder targets such as the no good Drake Mallard and his nitwit Lauchpad but frist he had to take care of Donald and Dasiy who was tageting him. Jim has to admit Donald and Dasiy were powerful duo even taking out the seemly unstoppable Della and Penny pair (Della is still a bit salty about it to this day.). Still, with Donald's bad luck, all he had to was wait for it to kick in-any moment now.....There! Rather It was bad luck or just a coincidence didn't matter-Donald was smashed in the face by a dodgeball meaning he was out and the poor fool who threw it to deal with Dasiy's wrath. Quickly darting in between the pillars, Jim went to put an end to Drake's winning streak.

\---------------------------------------

Jim found Drake on top of one of the pillars (heavens know how he got up there) with a ball in each hand -Jim was just out his eyesight not to be spotted - he aim the ball and threw it as hard as he could-the ball knocked Drake of the pillar- Jim hear a cracked, he has broken Drake's leg, he smirked as his long time rival yelp in pain.

"THAT WHAT YOU GET MALLARD" He bellowed marching up to a confused Drake laying on the floor. "YOU RUIN MY LIFE AND PUT A CURSE ON ME !"

"How? You're the one that committed Tax Fraud!"

Jim punched him, he hates Drake because he told the truth -he did ruin his own life but he was too prideful to accept it and it was earlier to pin all his problems on Drake.

"SO WHAT-EVERYONE IN THIS CITY DOES!" Jim throws another punch at Drake, however, Drake grabs his hand before it could land.

"NO, only people like you." Drake grabs Jim's other arm and threw him off of him. Jim rolls on the floor growling, he gets up and charges at Drake who was trying to limp away- Jim tackled him on the ground-scratching at his eyes.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH."

The two were caught in a struggle-with neither of them clearly winning even when Jim pulled out a knife- Finally, they were pulled apart by Axel who did his job by dealing with Fenton and Gryo. 

"Jim are you alright?" Axel asked shoving Drake back onto the ground. 

"What is wrong with you? He attacked me first again!"Drake pointed out bitting his lip-falling on the floor with a broken leg hurt like hell.

"I don't care." Axel was once again checking for injuries on Jim- something he knew he would be doing a lot this week. "Go to hell Mallard." he leads Jim out of the gym, his injuries were worse this time around with a black eye, more bruises, and even a cut on his cheek and chest. 

"Stupid Mallard.' Jim grunted, his body aching from his injuries -at least he beat Drake at dodgeball... 

\---------------------------------------

Recovering from his injuries took longer this time around with the number of injuries on Jim's body- Axel deiced to save the cut of his chest for last since it would mean touching his shirtless crush chest- it wasn't like the pool hug-no- this different and no matter how slow he went-the shirt scar was inevitable. Eventually, the time came.

"Take off your shit." his hands trembled as he spoke.

Jim did as Axel said-throwing his shit on the floor as the shopkeeper leans close to apply the petroleum jelly.

"Fair warning it's going to hurt a bit-" Axel slowly reach his arm out-with the jelly on his finger-his finger gently landed on the cut-a huge visible blush grew on Axel face his as he rubbing the jelly in the wound, however, Jim was blushing as well - the Mallard's Curse was back-stopping his thoughts -and forcing his arm to wrap his arm around Axel's neck in order to pull him a bit closer but once more Lyn save him by simply entering the room.

"Mhm Dad-" she stopped, her eye-widening. Both Axel and Jim quickly backed away seeing Lyn who was speechless-quicky she bolt back out the room as the man awkwardly eye each other with only one thought: 'What the fuck just happened'


	9. Child bonding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo let's gooo

The next activity was awkward, to say the least, it was a jointed bonding activity with the parents and the kids ie: game night, while all the other parents were actually playing and bonding with the kids, Jim, Axel, and Lyn were just awkwardly sitting next to each other in silence. This time they were being watched by both Miss. Beakley and Falcon along with Duckworth-they were in the far back chatting to each other -Axel could overhear their little conversation. 

"I afraid that I'm having the worse time here-the the kids not only threw rocks at me during the trail but they locked me in the church's basement to see whether or not I would go through the wall." Duckworth claimed, drinking some wine. 

"At least you didn't half the day throwing someone out a window or a door-trust me Beaks is worse than any kid or parent" Falcon complained, pinching his head as if he had a headache. 

"Your both being overdramatic the parents are clearly the worst and honestly I gave up on them a long time ago," Beakley stated keeping a good eye on both Jim and Drake. Drake's broken leg was placed in a cast and he was given crutches to get around, currently, he was playing the tenth round of Jenga with his brat and nitwit despite that fact, it only been five minutes since the group started (Lp is relly bad at Jenga), still, they were having fun something Lyn couldn't say she was, It was hard to get in a good mood after walking into your dad and the local shop keeper doing weird adult things, still, they couldn't sit and silence forever. 

"So you locked Duckworth in the basement- not half bad for you brat," Jim spoke, sicked of the silence. Lyn nodded in response, not comfortable with talking at the moment. 

"Is that the thing you didn't what to talk about?" asked Axel still blushing from last night's events. Lyn shook her head while opening the untouched board game on the table, as she much didn't want to play right now, It was better than talking about what happened at the church, after all, her dad would be furious if he found out and would probably kill Mr.Mallard in the process. She took out the board game revealing It to be Candy Land, Lyn set up the game while Jim and Axel sat once more silence, competently clueless as usual, both of them had no idea how to break the awkwardness, though Axel tried to ask yet another question. 

"Oh-did you see any ghosts?" 

"Does-Mr.Duckworth count?" 

Axel beamed-finally something to talk about that would get their minds off the bed incident. 

"Well, he is very old-one the first people hired by the school In fact." 

"I can confirm, that asshole was the reason I never stay out detention for more than a week," Jim added bitterly, throwing a glare at the said vice-principal. 

"Reminds me of the time I went to detention for stealing somebody else book," Axel stated, somehow without laughing. 

"Wait..you stole a fucking book?" questioned Jim snickering not so quietly. 

"More than once, I was called the book thief all through middle school." 

"Axel I love you but-" the word sippled out before he could cover his mouth-and the Mallard's Curse hit like a fucking train, now it was changing the way he fucking speaks, but how he beat Mallard in dodgeball and broken his leg as well-what else could he possibly do? Quicky before Axel could open his mouth he quickly changes the subject. "NEVERMIND LET JUST PLAYING THE PISSING GAME." He grabs a red placement maker place at the start with the others (Lyn's Pink and Axel's is yellow). Axel and Lyn didn't say anything and merely begin the game with Jim. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the middle of the game, Jim had to go to the bathroom leaving Lyn and Axel alone. Silence fell once again as the two waited for Jim. Lyn was just awkwardly looking at the ground when she heard Axel start to hum to himself, from what Lyn could tell it was some sort of song. 

"Axel?.." 

"Hm?" 

"Why...are you humming-not to be rude.." 

"Oh-I do that when I'm waiting or I need my mind off of something...do you like it?" 

Lyn was taken aback, she was never used to Axel asking her for her option, still, she nodded her head after all the humming was very lovely. 

"I could teach you the song while we wait for Jim." 

"Wha-why...It's not very useful for anything-" 

"It's' just for fun-come on It won't take long." 

"......Okay?" Every day it seems Lyn grow more and more confused about Axel's kind and loving nature- yet, she slowly getting used to it thanks to this trip. 

"Great! It goes-Life is a hurricane here in Duckbrug- now repeat that." 

Lyn was quiet, she looks at the door then look at Axel, signaling she wanted to do it in private, after all, she couldn't sing with this many people around. 

"Oh, you want to do it alone-I know a good place." Axel walks over to Lyn, reaching his hand out. "We can go there now in fact." 

Lyn was hesitated, thinking that should just wait for her dad to come back, but then she remembers that once Mr. Gallus has his mindset, there wasn't much that could change it, slowly she took Axel hand as they head off to the place. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The place was a beautiful garden on top of the hotel with flowers, birds, and even some fruit. Lyn wondered how she or dad didn't notice this place on the way In, nonetheless, It was the perfect place to sing alone. 

"Okay ready?" Axel asked clapping his hands together in glee. Lyn was still nervous, yet, she knew she was being silly it was just her and Axel, still, she sorta wanted the shopkeeper to leave so she won't mess up. 

"I...well-can you...hide.." Lyn requested, shaking in her boots. 

"Sure, if make you less nervous- I'll just text you the words on my phone." Axel strolls away from Lyn and ducked behind a patch of flowers with his phone out to text, he sends the first line of the song and waited... 

"Life is like a hurricane here in Duckburg." he heard Lyn meekly sing. Axel couldn't help smile like a dork, the girl could sing well, perhaps with enough practice, she could become a famous singer, Axel like the idea of thei-no what is he thinking, he and Jim aren't actually dating and Lyn isn't his daughter, yet, he didn't let that stop him sending the next line or imaging the day she would be his daughter- it was a far off dream, yes, but still nice to think about even if it may never happen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eventually, Jim came out of the bathroom after taking the biggest shit in his life, he also found himself alone in the room, not even Axel and Lyn were there to await him and instead, of blaming his long bathroom break-he somehow once again found himself pinning the blame on Mallard. "Mallard thinks he can make everyone leave me alone, jokes on him, I'm already alone!" Jim declared storming out of the room as soon he left the game room he heard singing from above, It sounded like ...Lyn?! Swifty he runs up the stairs until he reached the roof where he saw Lyn singing and Axel hiding behind a flower patch. 

"But Ducktales Woo Hoo!" Lyn finished her song, Axel clapped for her, slowly coming out the flower patch. 

"Excellent Lyn!" Axel exclaimed, still clapping with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Oh thank you, Axel.." Lyn turns to face Axel shyly taking no notice of her father who was confused as hell seeing the two on the roof together. 

"You guys are fucking weird.' Jim blurted out. "Frist you talk about weird folktale shit and now you're on the fucking roof. " 

"Oh sorry Jim was just teaching Lyn here a song-sorry we couldn't finish the game." Axel explained turning to Jim along with Lyn. 

"Oh please, I was winning anyway-now let go to fucking sleep, I'm fucking tired." Jim motioned the two to follow him as he marches downstairs. 

"We both know that a lie." Axel whispered to Lyn as they follow Jim, Lyn forced herself not giggle, It was true Jim stuck at Candy Land, in fact, it wasn't for the break she would have beaten him. 


	10. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment y'all been waiting for

The day started as the previous days with Axel and Jim tangled in each other arms, however, this time the two idiots finally grew another brain cell and managed to actually unwrap themself for each other for once (Yay character grow!). The two sild off the bed, they both knew about the next activity and it scared them both, for the next activity was no other than slow dancing (the first dance of the week), It was almost like the universe (aka me) wanted to them to be close together, what was even worse that everyone even the kids (they'll just be watching) would be there since the last activity (game night) was so successful with them around the parents, which means in a way, all eyes were on them, the self-proclaimed new couple, this would give Jim yet another chance to prove himself better than Drake but the only problem was the thing he was scared about: 'The Mallard's Curse'. He knew that the goddam curse would come to bit him the ass the moment he and Axel came close, thus he did the 'smart' thing and bottled up the so-call 'Mallard's Curse' as much he could.

\----------------------------------------------------

The activity started like the very first activity with everyone talking to each other or In Gryo's case yelling at Helen for taking her 'Shit-baked Cookies' to the slow dance(he got kicked out by Falcon). Besides that, things were peaceful, however, things start to go to shit when the music starts playing (Dewey was the DJ, they couldn't find anyone else). Blue lights shine on the dance floor as the couples began dancing, It was odd, yet kinda nice dancing with Axel, it was blankly oblivious this was the first time the shopkeeper has ever dance, which didn't surprise Jim, however despite bottling up the curse, It was still lingering in his stomach, refusing to go away no matter what Jim did. As the dance continued, the curse was gradually growing back, after all, they were so close and it wasn't for a short time like the pool or the many bed incidents, this was longer, slower, enough for the stupid curse to bloom, making him get even closer to Axel, god, oh god, why did the curse made him want to kiss the shopkeeper right there? 

no, no, stop thinking-he just your friend-he's only your friend, he'll always just be your friend- you can't do this-you already accidentally say you love him, you can't kiss him under this dumb curse, your friendship would be ruined and you might lose him, you can't do this.....yet, you're still getting closer to him but than- Drake. 

Jim's eyes turn to Drake who even with his broken leg was trying to dance with launchpad and as expected they couldn't dance for shit, yet, they were laughing and have fun like nobody was watching them, It fulls Jim with rage and jealousy seeing the two being cute together, thinking they were the perfect couple when they weren't, they were no better than he and Axel and he was going to prove it by making the worse decision of his life, without thinking, powered by mere spite alone, he impulsively grabs Axel and kisses him on the mouth, completely forgetting his thoughts from earlier. Axel froze, nothing was working, not his mind, not his body, hell he couldn't even blink, the world would seem to stop when Jim kiss him on the mouth, what did he honestly expect, the former actor did say he loved him literally yesterday, still, he just couldn't believe it, Jim was kissing him while they were supposed to fake dating, this was too far, he couldn't really be doing this, no this has to be a dream. Slowly Jim backed away, realizing what he just did, he immediately regret kissing Axel, however, then he saw Mallard's shock face and smirked, he had won the war, he got the reaction he wanted for, for so long. He was proud of himself even as he noticed that Axel was starting to walk off without him, he was happy that he finally bet Mallard.

\----------------------------------------------------

Axel had walked off to process everything that just happened, he was still broken from the kiss, he always dreamed of that kiss but not in this way, he didn't know what to think, so he went back up to the garden to clear his mind. The view from the garden was absolutely amazing at night, you could a good amount of the city lights from up here, yet, Axel couldn't enjoy it due to his mind being a gay mess at the moment, he stares off into the distance, trying to think of anything that wasn't the kiss when he heard Goslyan's and Lyn voices from near the exit of the garden.

"Keen Gear!" 

"Be quiet, please-neither of our dads can know we're friends now." 

"Oh, sorry-hey isn't that your another dad standing right there?" Gosylan pointed at Axel, raising her eyebrow. Axel slowly turns to face the girls, all sudden, he connected the dots. That thing that happened at the church was Gosylan, the two became closer since the trail and the sleepover, no wonder Lyn didn't want to talk about it, Her dad would kill Drake if he found out his brat was friends with his brat, this finally allows Axel mind to start working again.

"It's okay, I won't tell..I promise," Axel whispered already walking away. He didn't know where he was going, defiantly not his room, but he just needed a good place alone to think and finger out how he felt about the kiss. Lyn watches in silence as Axel walk away, apart of her wanted to stop him and asked him what was wrong yet, she didn't find the courage to do so, after all, seems he wanted to be alone right now and what gave the right to ask otherwise, he wasn't her dad, yet, she didn't bother to correct Goslyan about her relation to him, she just stood there in silence, wondering what her dad did to make Axel upset. 


	11. Diner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month

Axel wasn't there when Jim woke up, all that was in the room was Lyn standing in the corner shyly. He felt that guilt coming back to him, yet, he ignores it like he did the rest of his fellings and finally acknowledge his daughter

"What do you want Brat?"

"I..Axel..was..not..happy.." Lyn muttered his head face the ground with her hands clutched together. Jim's heart sink when he heard that, apart of him knew this was going to ruin his friendship and it seems like he was right, Lyn would never lie to him, yet, Jim didn't show any sign of this weakness to his daughter he just rolled his eyes and said: "Why do you care, you two didn't even talk much until this stupid trip."

Lyn become silence the truth was, she didn't know she cares, perhaps she was getting closer to Axel, after all, the shopkeeper has kept her secrets from his dad, convince Jim to allow her to go to a sleepover with Gosylan of all people and even taught her how to sing a song. How much she hated to say it but she finally found herself liking Axel and even getting used to his kindness, finally she spoke: "I like him...

" 

The word hit harder than Jim would show, Jim always sorta wanted her and Axel to be on good terms with each other, but now it felt like a waste, he has driven Axel away that second he and lyn are finally somewhat close...Did he make a mistake by kissing Axel just to spite Mallard? No, no, only Drake makes mistakes, he didn't, he was better than him...but if that was so why did his head hurt so badly?

\---------------------------------------------------------

There was no activity for today since tomorrow would be the last day of the gala intend they were having dinner at the cafe inside the hotel and Axel still wasn't there, almost like he disappears overnight, despite his underlying guilt, Jim tried to eat his food even though he didn't feel particularly hungry as he slowly ate, Drake approach him looking embarrassed.

"What do you want asshole?" Jim hissed, swinging his fork near him.

"Can I pull you aside for a moment," asked Drake unfazed by the fork nearing his neck 

"For what?"

"I want to say sorry..."

Jim dropped his fork, he couldn't believe it his arch-rival of all time wanted to say sorry, of course, Jim was suspicious but he knew he could fight back if he pulled anything. "I'm listening."

\----------------------------------------------------

Drake took Jim into a random empty hallway still looking embarrassed, he sighs than begin speaking.

"I going, to be honest when Axel said he was your boyfriend, I didn't believe it for a moment." Drake leans against a wall, rubbing his arm. "But I watch you guys almost this whole and week and you both seem to love each other very much."

Jim rolled his eyes at Mallard, he did see what this have to do with being sorry for ruining his life, yet he kept listening.

"I mean where to start, the way you look at him when you were on the ground, the fact you drive into the pool to save him, and heck I heard you even gave him swim-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"Uhm, Mark post it on is Duckitter." Drake pulled out his phone, showing Jim a picture of him and Axel swimming in the pool together. "But that doesn't matter that, I'm happy for you- you really founded someone you truly love."' Drake put a way his phone giving Jim a small smile. "And perhaps you girl can have another Dad as well." 

In that one moment everything hit Jim, everything Drake mentioned was a time he wasn't acting, now that he think about it, was he even acting in the first place? Was that feeling that he duded the 'Mallard's Curse' actually love? He didn't know and that made him panic, without saying anything he just fucking runs away to find Axel so he can finger all this shit out, meanwhile Drake mere stood there annoyed that Jim run off without even accepting his apology but honestly, he kinda of saw it coming, he was Jim Starling after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jim found Axel literally hiding in the closet, he entered the closet and the former Mallard's curse now know as love come back to him as he approach Axel who was crawled up in the corner facing the wall. 

"I'm sorry Axel." Jim sat down behind him facing his back. "For everything, I shouldn't of done that." Axel turn to him still crawled up but willing to listen, he keep quiet as Jim went on. "I-" Jim got bit closer to Axel, with the words on the tip on his tongue yet he couldn't say them despite how easily they would be to said. Axel was no longer crawl up seeing Jim struggle with his words, he wasn't actually mad at him, apart of wanted to be yet hearing Jim say sorry-he just couldn't be pissed, slowly he lays his hand on Jim's cheek to confront him

. 

"Jim it's-" 

"NO IT'S NOT, I PUSH ANYWAY YOU! THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON THAT DIDN'T GAVE UP ON ME!" Jim buried his face under his hands, he was hoping Axel would be a bit mad at him, yet, he was already to forgive all the shitty things he did this week, his voice become softer and a blush appear on his beak. "The only person I ever had feeling for but I was too dumb to know."

Axel face turn read, It was clear as the day that Jim did indeed felt the same way about, quickly he pull Jim into a hug, not wanting to see his now real lover in sorrow. "I love you too you big dummy." he whispered feeling Jim hugging him back. The two hugged for what seem for hours until Axel asked Jim a question: "What to redo that kiss?"

"Hell Yeah." Jim backed away a bit, allow their beaks to touch and just like that they were kissing in the closet. (Happy Pride month!)


	12. The final day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Short but wraps up the plot.

You know that weird moment when your parents being all flirty and shit in public and you're sorta just standing there hoping none of your friends see, well, Lyn was in that exact moment, they were supposed to be packing their stuff into the car to leave in a couple of minutes but Jim and Axel were to busy flirting with each other to actually help, however, Axel did stop once in a while to Lyn with the bigger stuff but still, It was embarrassing, to say the least, the bright side, It gave her the rare chance to talk to Gosylan before they depart. 

"Hey, Gosylan, I think officially count for the Two Dads Club" 

"Hah! I told ya." 

"Yes, you were right.." 

"Oo, want to tell Vi and Lena !" 

"I don't know..." 

"Come your dads won't know, they're too busy making out!" 

"What about your dads?" 

"Eh, Dad 1 is busy trying to start an argument with Fenton while dad 2 is trying to be the peacekeeper." 

"...Okay, but let's make it quick." 

"Yes! Come I know where her dads parked" Gosylan grabs Lyn's hand and bolted off to find Violet and Lena the other two members of the two dads club. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jim never really thought about love until he learned about the truth of his feelings for Axel, most of his life his mind only be on his career or getting regave on Mallard, yet, now his mind was focused on being the best boyfriend Axel will ever have and perhaps one day his husband, but of course, their wedding is going be way better than Drake's wedding and that wasn't an opinion, it was just a fact, however, as the two give each other yet another kiss on the beak they were interrupted by the sound of Duckworth screaming along with multiple crack sounds. 

Everyone in the parking lot turns to the sound and saw the Vice principal laying on the ground, a few feets above him was a balcony where Dewey and Webby stood. 

"Ooo, So he isn't a ghost! Oops." exclaimed Dewey staring down at Duckworth who was still somehow alive. 

"Sorry Duckworth!" apologized Webby, leaning over the railing. 

"Why does everyone thinks I'm a ghost." muttered Duckworth, his body aching in pain. 

"Welcome to my world." chimed In Beakley already (reluctantly) calling the ambulance. 

When the ambulance arrived, Lyn return wearing a shirt that says 'Two dads club' she stood by Jim and Axel was they watched Duckworth getting taken away to the hospital. 

"Nice shirt brat, where you get it?" asked Jim crossing his arms. 

"..My friend g..gave it to me." Lyn murmured with a shy smile. 

"Aw, does this mean what I think it means?" Axel questioned with a hopeful smile. Lyn nodded her head, taking Axel's hand. The shopkeeper almost teared up, promptly he pulled Lyn into a hug, and while Lyn wasn't used to sudden hugs, she hugged him back nonetheless. It was clear this trip has changed them for the better, Axel got his dream crush and a daughter, Lyn made her first friends ever, and Jim finally learned what the hell love was. Overall, they were a family now, of course, it would take time for them to get used to the new changes that come from having a new member but if they could survive this hell of a trip, they could survive anything that world might throw at them even if it was another mass prank war (which Della is planning to get revenge on Donald for beating her at dodgeball.) 


End file.
